seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Cycling
Seattle boasts a significant community of cycling enthusiasts. For example about 8,000 riders take part every year in the 200+ mile ride from Seattle to Portland. In spite of the Seattle's infamous precipitation there is a large bike commuter population, supported by a large network of bike routes, trails, and bike lanes. Seattle also has a large bike messenger community. Indeed when UPS was started in Seattle in 1907 as the American Messenger Company, their vehicle of choice was the bike not the automobile. There are many opportunities for bicycle racing in the Seattle area as well. One regular race event takes place every Thursday afternoon, when Seward Park hosts criterium circuit races around the upper loop. Race information can be found at Washington State Bicycle Association. There is also a significant cyclocross racing season in the fall, centered on the cyclocross trail in South Seatac Park. If you want to tour the city on your bike contact Ibike Tours for more information about our tours including the popular culture of Seattle. Seattle Cycling Tours http://www.seattle-cycling-tours.comoffers urban bicycle tours of city sights and will also build a "custom tour" that fits your group's level of riding, interests, or a ride based around a special occasion. Popular areas for road cycling in and around Seattle include: * Lake Washington Loop, especially Lake Washington Blvd between Seward Park and Denny Blaine. * Burke Gilman Trail, and connecting from there to the Sammamish River Trail to Woodinville and beyond. * Mercer Island, especially as part of a South Lake Washington Loop via the I-90 trail. * Bainbridge and Vashon Island loops. * Chittenden Locks (Ballard), Magnolia and the Waterfront. * Alki, West Seattle, Duwamish Trail * The Snoqualmie Valley (site of the annual Flying Wheels century) * Green River Valley and the Cedar River Trail. * Interurban and Green River Trails (Tukwilla, Kent, etc.) Popular areas for off-road cycling in and around Seattle include: * The Tapeworm in Renton. * Pilchuck Tree Farm in Arlington. * Puget Power Trail, Redmond Watershed and the Tolt Pipeline Trail. Best Resources for Northwest Bicycle Maps/Cue Sheets * Seattle Bicycle Touring Club Regular bicycling events * Every Thursday: .83 ride * Every Thursday (except winter): Different Spokes Thursday Night Ride * Last Friday of every month: Critical Mass * Last Weekend in February: Chilly Hilly on Bainbridge Island - (Cascade Bicycle Club) * Late April: Daffodil Classic - (Tacoma Wheelmen's Bicycle Club) * Memorial Day: Seven Hills of Kirkland * Second weekend in July: STP Seattle to Portland Ride - (Cascade Bicycle Club) * Last Saturday in June: Flying Wheels Century - (Cascade Bicycle Club) * Summer Solstice Saturday in June: 9 to 5 Summer Solstice Scavenger Hunt (Go Means Go) * First Weekend in August: Ride from Seattle to Vancouver and Party - (Cascade Bicycle Club) * June or July annually: World Naked Bike Ride - Route usually starts at Gas Works Park and goes downtown. External links * .83 home page * Cascade Bicycle Club * Dead Baby Bikes * Different Spokes Cycle Club * GhostCycle.org - Bike accident awareness in the Seattle area * Go Means Go - A Seattle-based bicycle blog with many links to Seattle's bike community * Ibike Tours * Seattle Bicycle Club * Seattle Bicycle Touring Club * Seattle Cycling Tours Category: Cycling Category:Things to do